


When we meet again/重逢

by Chrisyong



Category: Merlin (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisyong/pseuds/Chrisyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很久之前的拙作，为Merlin回来的Arthur（Lowell）。<br/>谢阅></p>
            </blockquote>





	When we meet again/重逢

     Merlin几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

 

　　从街角匆匆拐过的人影只在视线里停留了半秒就被人潮淹没，可那个背影，那个再熟悉不过的背影，脑海裏封存已久的影像全数复活，他不得不用力掐了把自己来确保清醒。

 

　　怎麼……会？

 

　　千年前的场景历历在目，甚至还包括他轻柔的呢喃，Arthur的表情温柔平静，他却想象得到他经受了多少痛苦。

 

　　而这些痛苦，在Arthur离去的那些年里，几乎潜移默化的在自己身上呈现，Merlin并不需要为他的死负责，却怎麽也逃不过愧疚的磨折，几乎一闭眼，他临去时的影像就浮现在眼前，生动而鲜明，未有半刻终止。

 

　　他以为就这样了，在对Arthur的缅怀里度过余生，本来他也没有想过没有他参与的生活，於他几乎等同于崩溃。现在他没有崩溃，却也离那一天不远了。

 

　　而就在这时，他再次出现。

 

　　 他的Arthur。那个有一头灿烂金发，笑时会孩子气的弯起嘴角，却能指挥千军万马，出征时身先士卒的国王。

 

　　矛盾如Arthur，有战士的坚毅，也有孩童的顽皮，而后一面通常只在他面前展现，连昔日的王后也无缘共享，他们打打闹闹，Merlin对著他出言不逊，这几乎是Arthur离世前最后一段时光里唯一的乐趣，只有在这个时候，他笑得分外开心，紧蹙的眉心片刻舒展。因而Merlin会故意作出怪相逗Arthur开心，看他像得到糖果的孩子般舒展笑颜。

 

　　这通常也是Merlin最开心的时刻，而在随后孤寂的千年里，他也只在回忆那段时光时略展笑颜。

 

　　而刚刚……他甚至不敢想象，那可能只是仅存于自己眼中的幻觉。

 

　　“……打扰了”对於跟他搭话这事对方似乎下了很大决心，声音夹杂著迟疑和惴惴不安，拍上他肩膀的力道却不见分毫减轻，Merlin皱皱眉，却在转身的那刻瞪大了眼睛。

 

　　“A……Arthur！！？”

　　

 

　　面前的似乎并不是Arthur，Merlin藉著余光扫视著他，国王绵密厚软的金发被凌乱的黑色发丝取代，而自称Lowell的这家伙也毫不客气的上下打量著Merlin，丝毫没有方才的小心翼翼。

 

　　不，绝对不是，Merlin暗暗下了定论，即使面容再相似，也不会是Arthur，万王之王的复生不会毫无徵兆，就算他未曾感知，Kilgharral也早已作古，还在不知哪个山洞呼呼大睡的Aithusa也不会没有任何感觉，况且……现在没什麽战乱，到处也都和平的很，呃，如果同性恋游行算麻烦的话。可这也轮不到Arthur出手。

 

　　千百年来，他一直在等一个契机，Arthur回归的契机，在纷乱之时却仍然不见他的王，Merlin在遗憾之於也有几分理解，毕竟能让Arthur出现的，起码得是个世界末日之类。最终却在不抱希望的今天，Arthur出现了。

 

　　虽然他并不愿相信，可几乎一个模子刻出的面容，让他不得不怀疑。Merlin猛地站起来，伸长手拉起Lowell，在对方怀疑的目光裏把他拖向洗手间的方向。

 

　　思绪的混乱他忘了这裏还有其他的人存在，在一片倒抽气和口哨声裏他们步伐凌乱的抵达，随即就有好心人关上了门，Merlin甚至听到门外的起哄声，这让他尴尬的红了脸，这是街边唯一的一家酒馆，而毫无疑问的，店员和熟客们都认识Merlin。

 

　　“虽然我不介意在洗手间里可是——”Lowell似笑非笑的睇了Merlin一眼，目光在他泛红的耳根流连半晌，“你好像没准备齐全？”

 

　　“去你的”Merlin嘟囔一声，毫不客气的摸上Lowell的皮带，对方饶有兴味的双手抱头倚上墙壁，并未阻拦他的动作，而在扯开腰带，即将掀起短衫时，Merlin迟疑著停下手上的动作，左手仍攥著他的一角衣料，像是在犹豫著什麼。

 

　　如果……真的不是呢。

 

　　Merlin不确定自己能不能承受这样的后果，在可能得到的间隙被告知失去。

 

　　这样的痛楚，光是目睹就痛苦万分。

 

　　曾经，并不遥远的曾经，在他记忆裏仍鲜活的Camloct，由Gwen执掌的国度安定平和，他作为名义上的国师被偶尔传召去觐见女王，Gwen和他无话不谈，只是他们默契的从不提起Arthur，连Morgana也曾作为他们的谈资，Camloct曾经的国王却是一个禁忌。

 

　　也是在这样的境况下，他冷眼旁观了Gwen和Leon的携手，却就在宣布婚礼的前夜，Leon骑士战亡的快报被送到女王的案头。

 

　　他从未见过Gwen如此悲痛的模样，甚至连Arthur离去时也不曾目睹，而在一夜的哀哀哭泣终了，为Camlot带来百年辉煌的Guinevere女王就此诞生，笑容甜美的小女仆Gwen，也只在记忆裏存在了。

 

　　他太想知道答案，也太怕失望。

 

　　一直被他抓著的Lowell出乎意料的安静，注视著Merlin的目光深邃而温柔，带著洞悉一切的平静，而Merlin怔愣在他微微放大的深蓝瞳孔里。

 

　　太过熟悉的眼神，和他瞳孔涣散前刻一般的，饱含温柔痛惜。

 

　　Arthur，几乎不需太多思考，长久平静的心因狂喜而加速跳跃，他一秒推翻了自己前刻的结论，没人比他更熟悉这个眼神，在濒临战前的每个黎明，在夜色篝火旁的静谧秋夜，在肢体纠缠的缱绻时分，都曾予他温暖，千年的游历里Merlin也曾玩笑般把他们的故事讲给别人，在他们叹息故事里那个执迷不悟的的Merlin时弯起眼角，有些事，只有彼此知晓，也只需彼此知晓。

 

　　他终是掀开了那层衣料，贯穿腹部的伤疤早已愈合，看起来仍觉触目惊心，手指附上那块皮肤凹凸不平的表面，他抑制不住颤抖的，将掌心贴近，柔和的肌肤山脉脉若水，凸起的粗糙摩擦著柔软的指腹，两种感觉的交融，他只想流泪。

 

　　不是沉默而隐忍的泪水，像之前的很多次一样。他只想放声大哭，让眼泪糊满胸前衣襟，这在他成年后就不曾有过的情绪，此刻在这个人，在Arthur面前全数展现，对方的手不知何时攀上他腰间，细致的揉过腰侧，让Merlin更想哭的像个孩童。

　　

 

　　在千年后的这天，他们再一次并肩而行。

 

　　没有狩猎没有公务，脚步不再匆匆，这和之前不同，可这微不足道的改变比起Arthur握著他的手来说几乎可以忽略不计，指骨的纠缠自然得不可思议，路人投来的目光见怪不怪。他们和该这样，在很久之前就应该了。

 

　　因而党那只手抚上他光裸的后背时，Merlin没有任何不适，只是温柔的，温柔的凝视著Arthur，在他耳后烙下轻柔的吻，很显然Arthur并不满足於此，他扳过Merlin的肩头细细啃咬，炙热的唇沿著纤巧的锁骨向上，在修长的脖颈稍作停留，舌尖在交界处的颈窝，一路留下濡湿暧昧的痕迹，滚烫的气息熏在Merlin精巧的耳廓，接连一片奶白肌肤染上红晕，Merlin咬住嘴唇，不可抑制的断续呻吟从唇边溢出，勾的Arthur俯身亲吻他，直到那双唇甜蜜的肿胀，直到Merlin气喘吁吁的说不出来，Arthur才转为轻啄，一点一点的，顺著方才的路线，右手顺著精瘦的脊背下滑，握住他半边臀部。

 

　　暧昧的揉捏和加诸乳尖上的轻舔同时进行，一开始只是用舌试探那块异常敏感的区域，随后的咬啮让Merlin承受不住的瘫倒在床，混乱吐露著含糊不清的单词，过高的热度将他一身白皙皮肤熏成淡淡的粉红，遍布Arthur啃咬的痕迹，柔软的陷进被褥，眼眸水光迷离。初次被情欲缠染的躯体美得惊人，Arthur控制不住的，舔湿小腹那道稀疏的毛发，从半褪的衣物裏，含住Merlin灼热的尖端。

 

　　“No…Arthur…no…”

 

　　年轻法师的身躯猛然弹跳起来，却被Arthur压在小腹上的手掌牢牢按住，感受著身下温暖皮肤的震颤，舌绕着柱体来回打转，吞下顶端溢出的液体，Merlin几乎无法承受接连不断的刺激，双手插进Arthur潮湿的黒发裏，身下刺激的浪潮阵阵的蔓延，这让他无法组织语言。

 

　　“天呐…Arthur…不…别这样……Arthur！！”

　　他尖叫著释放，Arthur来不及抬头，灼热的液体全数喷洒在口腔，他舔舔唇尽数吞下，挤到还在急促呼吸著的Merlin身旁，於他唇舌纠缠。

 

　　放肆的手指在臀后摸索著，沿著细嫩的弧线滑到灼热的入口，指端的没入让Merlin不住的颤抖，随即被吻安抚，Arthur怜惜的在Merlin颧骨於鼻翼间隔的肌肤轻舔，手下的动作却是毫不容情，在狭窄的甬道戳刺，寻找能让Merlin尖叫的那点。

 

　　“唔……”Merlin咬紧齿关，本就潮红的面色愈发艳色动人，细微的表情变化自然没能逃过Arthur的眼睛，再三在那点施加刺激，Merlin不住的呻吟著，已释放过一次的分身再度挺立。

 

　　Arthur退出手指，在自己早已肿胀的欲望稍作润滑，安抚式的在Merlin胸膛轻吻，单手扶住柱身尽可能温柔的挤了进去，敏感的尖端被温暖紧致的内壁渐次容纳，Arthur舒服得直想叹气，他几乎控制不住的，想要狠狠贯穿Merlin。

 

　　痛，直观而清晰的感受，身后被撑开的穴口又胀又疼，Arthur健壮的胸膛紧贴著Merlin的后背，汗水交融，身下一下下的推撞著，抽插间混杂著暧昧的水声，疼痛逐渐被酥麻取代，Merlin紧咬牙关，蒸腾的快感翻涌而来，他忍不住握住自己的昂扬，随著Arthur撞击的节奏抚慰自己。

 

　　“Ummm…Bad boy”Arthur的气息喷洒的耳边，抚摸自己的手被拉开，随之覆上来的宽厚的手掌带著层薄薄的茧，磨蹭得Merlin几欲发狂，另一只原本搭在腰间的手滑到他侧颊，指端暧昧的在颧骨上磨蹭，时不时轻捏小巧的鼻端，Merlin被逗弄的有些恼了，偏头咬住还在脸上肆掠的手指，只是身体的酸软无力让他的咬不具丝毫力道，更像是带著某种情色意味的含吮，。Arthir轻笑出声，顺势又挤了根进去，夹著粉嫩的舌尖把玩。

 

　　“唔……啊……”Merlin无意识的发声，在Arthur终於抽出手指后扭头於他接吻，唇舌相接甜蜜得惊人，身后摩擦的力度越来越大，精准的堪堪擦过那个敏感的点却又不予满足，尖叫压抑在喉咙裏，眼角忍不住滑出渴求的泪水。

 

　　冲刺已近尾声，Arthur猛然一顿，液体咆哮著冲进穴口深处，Merlin也在指端的抚慰中射出，半弓著身子微微喘息，腰被箍紧，顶著头凌乱黑发的Arthur把下巴搁在了肩头，时不时蹭蹭他，咕哝几声，黏人得像只大型猫科生物。

 

　　“所以说……你为了回来，放弃了生的机会吗”Merlin抚著Arthur苍白的面颊，低声询问，轻柔的语气饱含心疼。

 

　　“不……”Arthur握住他的手按在自己的脸颊，笑容一如千百年前他们初见时的明亮，不同的只是多了信任和深沉的爱恋，“Merlin，你这个傻瓜，我是为了你。”

 

　　“……我要你干什麼”Merlin抽抽鼻子，却掩不住从心底蔓延而出的欢喜。

 

　　“没我你都照顾不好自己”Arthur一本正经，Merlin哧笑出身，点点这个菜头王子的鼻尖，同样一本正经的回答。

 

　　“恩，那以后你来洗衣服煮饭。”

 

　　“……Merlinnnnnn！！！”

　　

 

　　小旅馆的灯光并不明亮，昏黄的色泽还夹杂著些许闪烁的暗影，凌乱的床榻裏，累极的两人沉沉睡去，纠缠著十指相扣，像是两个奇妙的半圆，终於找到彼此，终得合二为一。

 

初见和分离还都历历在目。而我很庆幸，再次遇见你。

　　

Merlin轻笑着，吻在Arthur额头。

 

 

　　

—THE END—

　


End file.
